


A Great Use For The Backseat

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, prompto hasnt crashed the car yet fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Noctis are just having a bit of fun in the car's backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Use For The Backseat

The back seat of the car was a mess of clothes; shoes were lost under the front seats, shirts were hanging half out of the window and pants were crumpled in the floorboard. Gloves ran over warm skin, smoothing over muscles and pulling bodies closer together as both men panted heavily. 

The car rocked slightly as Noctis bucked his hips forward, Prompto's mouth hanging open as he let out cries of "Noct" and "Your Highness". The blond's legs were hooked over the other's shoulders, his freckled face flushed bright pink as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands held tightly to Noctis's shoulders. The prince didn't let up on his pace, steadily fucking Prompto into the seat of the car with little to no regard for anyone who might be in earshot to hear his needy moans.

Of course, they both knew Ignis and Gladio would hear them. They weren't far, just setting up a place to rest for the night. But, they knew full well that it had been ages since either of the two men in the car had an opportunity to... relieve themselves. So they hung back, pretending not to hear Prompto's cries or the steady creaking of the car's frame shifting from Noctis's powerful thrusts. They didn't dare return for a good while.

As Noctis rocked his hips, Prompto's eyes snapped open as his cries and squirming became slightly more frantic. The blond's cock twitched as Noctis shifted them, pulling Prompto into his lap as he stroked him. Comfortably warm arms wrapped around the blond's waist as Prompto took on the task of riding Noctis, the prince's hip rolling up to meet Prompto's downward motions evenly. 

Drool dribbled down Prompto's chin as his mouth hung open, his panting becoming drastically more erratic as Noctis edged him closer to his climax. Each roll of the prince's hips hit the sweetest spot inside him, and soon Prompto was digging his nails into Noctis's shoulders as he threw his head back.

"N-Noct! A-AAAH!" With a loud cry, the blond reached his tipping point. Sticky seed coated Noctis's hand and both their chests, and Prompto rode out his orgasm on his partner's still hard cock. The tensing of Prompto's muscles resulted in Noctis's own eventual climax, his load spilling into the blond as he bit down on his lip to stifle his own feral growls.   
They sat still for a long moment, Noctis's softening cock still nestled deep inside Prompto's abused entrance. With a breathy laugh, the blond rested his head against the prince's and grinned widely. 

"Damn Noct... I forgot how nice this was..." Noctis only chuckled, rolling his eyes tiredly as they heard the others returning. 

"I do hope you've finished, because we're getting in the car now... Please return your clothes to your respective bodies and clean up any left over substances." Ignis was the one to speak, his eyes cast elsewhere to avoid the sight that would befall him. Gladio said nothing, too caught up in his laughter to be bothered with inappropriate images.

"Ignis! They broke the damn suspension!"


End file.
